The Big Game
by Erin Ashley Chang
Summary: A Katie and Oliver story about the match against Ravenclaw and the party after wards KB/OC


"Potter's got a _**Firebolt**_!"

The word spread like wildfire when the students returned from their Christmas holiday.

Wood could barely contain himself. Between Ravenclaw's narrow loss against Slytherin the first weekend after term and Potter's professional Quidditch broom arriving by Christmas post, he was beside himself with maniacal glee. He couldn't wait to see the broom either. Unfortunately. McGonagall had seized the broomstick before Harry could even _try_ it and when Wood had tried to get it back, she'd gone completely berserk. She'd been screaming something about safety and lives, obsession and that sort of stuff, when Wood had turned around and disappeared down the corridor.

With a match scheduled against Ravenclaw the second Saturday of February, Wood had started practices five times a week. If it weren't for the fact that Gryffindor _needed_ that Cup, the team would've quit ages ago. After hours of lessons and exams, none of the players were looking forward to being barked around the pitch by Wood but the glittering image of the Cup floated into their minds every time they felt like stopping. Even the Weasley twins were getting serious about the match. They were actually practicing with a purpose, ditching their usual high-handed games of "Duck that Bludger!" and "Watch your Head!"

Two days before the match, Wood received even better news as Potter came sprinting through the portrait hole carrying his Firebolt over his head in worship. The entire Gryffindor common room had immediately sprang to life and clustered around Potter in awe. Wood watched with patriarchal pride as Harry finally jerked himself away from the crowd and ran up the stairs to his dormitory, Ron Weasley close behind. Everyone was in absolute reverence of it and Wood, naturally, insisted on an immediate last minute practice _with_ the Firebolt the very next day right before the match.

Katie and Wood were the first ones on the field. They did a race lap around the pitch before Katie tried to shoot some Quaffles by Wood. She got one in by pure luck; he was a damn good Keeper after all.

"Where are the rest of them?" Wood frowned, swaying from side-to-side by the goalposts with a frown.

"Relax, they'll be here," Katie said. She spun neatly on top of her broom and slapped the Quaffle right past Wood's head. He jerked around in surprise before he grinned and winked at Katie.

"Cheater," he said.

"Here they are," Katie added with an innocent smile.

She watched as Wood swooped down on his Nimbus to have a quick chat with Harry about the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. She sighed inwardly as he touched down lightly on the grass and began hollering away at the Weasleys and Potter. He was gesticulating rapidly with his hands and Katie couldn't help but smile. His rapid hand waving and fist pounding while he talked was just too adorable to dismiss.

The holiday had been nice, exactly what she needed, time to breathe.

The rest of the team had taken off by now and for the next two hours, under the bored gaze of Madam Hooch, the Gryffindor team practiced like it had never practiced before. The fact that Potter was riding a genuine Firebolt seemed to have been an exceptional encouragement and the team left Wood without his usual ability to complain. Potter was whizzing around, playing tag with the Snitch, while the Chasers pulled off their most excellent moves. Even George and Fred were completely faultless and Wood was beaming by the end of their training session.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" Wood hooted. Then shot a nervous glance at Harry, "Not unless… Harry, you've sorted out your dementor problem, haven't you?"

Harry answered in the positive and Wood crowed again. Katie was beaming at the Third Year, as ecstatic as Wood was. In truth, she wanted that Cup _badly_, just as badly as Wood did but she wasn't terrorizing her teammates for it. Wood threw an arm around Katie's slender shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. Fred and George shot each other a look and the team turned in. Harry stayed out for a bit with his Year mate Ron and as Katie walked into the locker room, she felt unusually content.

Nerves were tight next morning but when Harry walked into the Great Hall, lugging his Firebolt with him, the entire Gryffindor table burst into cheers.

Wood leapt up and gently relieved Harry of the honor and ensconced it upon the table. He sat there in awe of it, turning it around so the words _Firebolt_ faced upwards. People from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff continued to walk over and stare at in reverently through breakfast while the Slytherins scowled. Slytherin's Captain, Marcus Flint, shot the Gryffindors daggers as Seeker Draco Malfoy sulked with his two cronies.

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team was shooed out of the Hall towards the locker room by a paternal and chittering Wood.

The weather was clear, terrific. Wood's ecstatic demeanor had been dampened a bit by nerves and he paced the locker room after everyone had changed. Six heads swayed back and forth, back and forth, as Wood hopped from side-to-side.

"You know what we've got to do. If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just… just fly like you did in practice yesterday and we'll be okay!" Wood croaked.

With that, the team walked onto the field in the midst of insane cheering. It looked like the entire school had turned out for the match. Wood shook hands with Ravenclaw Captain Roger Davies at Madam Hooch's barking before the whistle sounded and fourteen mounted flyers went shooting upwards into the air. Wood heard Lee Jordan's excited commentary on the Firebolt and couldn't help grinning to himself as McGonagall chided him several times.

Katie spun around, swerved a Chaser, and shot in the first goal for Gryffindor within minutes as the stands erupted into applause.

A little while into the game, Wood saw Potter dive furiously to the ground and he felt his heart stop beating. Wood shouted something incomprehensible as the players from both teams watched Cho pulling in on Harry pulling in on the Snitch. Just then, a Ravenclaw Beater smashed a Bludger right at Harry, forcing him to give up the mad chase, rolling in midair to avoid being murdered. The Gryffindors let out a collective groan as Wood openly cursed. Hooch shot him a look and he quickly quieted, but he cheered when George clubbed a Bludger right towards the offending Beater.

They were up.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty to zero…" Lee babbled excitedly. He'd started advertising for the Firebolt again when McGonagall promptly stepped in and told him off.

Wood's attention was drawn back to the game as a Chaser suddenly bore in on him and took an open shot. Wood dove and missed, much to his disappointment. Ravenclaw scored another two within twenty minutes and Wood was getting impatient for that Snitch.

Potter pulled into another magnificent dive and Wood shouted himself hoarse as Harry swerved in mid-flight to avoid colliding with Cho Chang.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Wood roared in frustration.

Wood slapped the Quaffle away from the goal posts and pitched it to Katie, zigzagging infront of him. She sped off, dodging a Bludger, and…

Harry was off again. But, no, he'd pulled out of his dive and had begun speeding towards the Ravenclaw end. Everything happened in a blur as Wood saw three hooded dementors appear on the ground near Harry. He shouted something, his voice ringing in his ears. He wasn't even aware that Katie had stopped her Quaffle run and hung suspended in midair breathlessly. Not the damn dementors again… A white, silvery stag shot out from Harry's wand tip and Wood tore his gaze upwards as Harry flung himself forward and rolled to a stop with the Snitch in his hand.

Madam Hooch's whistle rung like a bell and the entire school erupted into cheers.

Katie dropped the Quaffle and joined her teammates for a victory lap around the pitch before they all hurtled towards Harry.

"That's my boy!" Wood roared.

Katie flung her arms around him, squashed between Angelina and Alicia as all three of them kissed him on the head, knocking his glasses askew. Fred had thrown his arms around Harry, shaking him back and forth violently. The entire crowd was in disarray as the Gryffindors in the stands streamed onto the field and hoisted their players onto their shoulders, marching them off the pitch, cheering and hollering.

They had won! They had made _**the finals**_!

There'd be a party like none other tonight in the Tower.

Fred and George had stole a whole bunch of stuff from the school kitchens and Hogsmeade so the party in Gryffindor Tower raged the entire day.

Wood had set off a couple of firecrackers and was lounging by the fire with Katie planted firmly on his lap. He'd had several bottles of butterbeer and was looking quite content. The Weasley twins were in a heated debate about whether Zonko's carried realistic fake wands or not and Wood piped up once in a while to join in a hearty round of laughter. He'd never been more content in his life.

"Well, I'm ten Galleons richer," Percy grinned. Even the Bighead Boy was in an astoundingly upbeat mood tonight.

"Was there _ever_ a doubt?" Fred grinned.

"You never know, Cho's a good Seeker," Percy said.

"Oh, get off it, you great big farthead," George snapped and tucked Percy into a neat headlock as the Gryffindors laughed in appreciation.

"No big deal, told you we'd be fine," Katie said with a wink. She'd procured another bottle of butterbeer and handed it to Wood. He quickly pried the bottle cap off and took a drink from it with a satisfying smack. Katie attempted to shoot him a disgruntled glare but she was too happy to pull it off. She merely snatched the bottle back from him and took a dainty sip. Wood's grin stretched from ear-to-ear as he beamed at her. His high was carrying him over and he was possessed by an insane urge to kiss her so he planted a quick, innocent peck on the side of her cheek.

Katie missed the looks the rest of her teammates had shot each other at Wood's obvious display of affection.

"Hey, Bell, how 'bout taking a stroll with me?" Wood said softly, as if to hide it from the rest of his players.

"It's twenty past ten," Katie shot him a devious look.

"Your point being?" Wood hummed.

"Well, seeing as how curfew was twenty minutes ago… where exactly would we _stroll_?" Katie asked sarcastically, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning in closer to hear him better.

"How 'bout to my dorm?" Wood drawled into her ear.

Katie's eyes widened disbelievingly.

"Scared?" He nipped devilishly.

"My, my Mister Wood, is that a _challenge_?" Katie shot back, something in her eyes flaring up in defiance.

"So how about it?" Wood winked.

Katie felt her heart flutter at the sight of his slightly crooked, completely endearing grin.

"Let's do it."

She didn't have a chance to rethink her hasty answer because Wood had stood up. Her arms instinctively tightened around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She gave a little shriek of surprise as the Weasley twins made a collective series of ridiculous faces at her.

"Where are you going?" Angelina shouted over the hubbub.

"No idea," Katie said honestly, with that she disappeared up the stairwell slung over Wood.

"Think they'll finally get around to it this time?" George asked, pulling an Exploding Snap.

"Get around to what?" Percy asked pompously, flitting over again.

"Nothing, Bighead," Fred said quickly, covering it up with a grin.

"For your information-" Percy began.

Everybody groaned.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...**

"So what's up?" Katie asked as the two of them collapsed onto his bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Wood grinned, then added, "_Without_ the four-ring circus."

"About what?" Katie said, rolling onto her stomach. The whole bed smelled like him and she smiled to herself, it was _nice_.

"Just, I don't know… stuff, Bell. Like we used to, y'know?" Wood sighed. He drew the curtains close around his four poster bed and sat with his feet propped up on his pillows. He looked down at Katie. She'd closed her eyes and was predictably falling asleep. He never could understand it but Katie had that rare talent of dozing off at the drop of a pin. She was a bedhead through and through.

"Katie, what's going on?"

Katie's eyes flickered open at the somber tone of his voice. He rarely used her first name, too. She looked up but it was too dark to make out anything than a blurred image of his face. Somehow, she could see him perfectly in her mind though.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked quietly. She wasn't sure she wanted to launch into another heart-breaking argument with Wood right now. She was too happy.

"I think you know what I mean. There's…" He paused. Katie heard him swallow before he finished. "There's something between us. Isn't there, Bell?"

Katie had stopped breathing completely by now. Her entire face burned even though it was practically pitch black. She felt so isolated from the rest of the world lying on her stomach in his dorm room on his curtained bed buffered by the darkness. Her heart sped up and she felt like she was going to explode…

"Say something, please," Wood pleaded softly.

But she didn't know what to say. All she did know was that it must've been hard as hell for him to work up the nerve so she reached for his hand in the dark. She had a ball trying to find it though, she brushed against his knee before he reached for her himself. Katie felt herself slowly being slid into a sitting position. She moved closer to Wood, absorbing his warmth as they sat in silence. Katie would've drifted off to sleep if her nerves hadn't been screaming. She felt oddly safe, protected, with Wood holding her in the dark.

When he slid his mouth against hers for a brief kiss, it just felt right. His tongue darted out to taste her briefly, hungrily, before he pulled back. Katie thought her heart would give out. Wood slid his hand up the smooth column of her neck and cupped her chin in his palm. He slowly traced her full, lower lip with his thumb and stopped. Katie's hand jerked forward to wrap around his thick wrist. She felt dizzy and faint.

"Guess what?" Oliver whispered roughly.

"What?" Her own voice sounded much too hoarse to her own ears.

"No Alicia."

He bent his head towards her again and kissed her full on the mouth. He was careful to take his time about it, not wanting to scare her away. His tongue danced across her lips, inviting her to taste him as he pulled her more firmly against him. She met him halfway eventually and by the time their tongues were dueling together, he felt hot enough to explode. He hadn't been so ready since he'd lost his virginity at fifteen to a bartender in Shutterly. He couldn't suppress the shudder that rolled through him at the feel of Katie returning his kiss stroke for stroke. They fit together seamlessly.

Wood pulled back stiffly, taking in a deep breath. He felt Katie's arm slide around his neck languorously as she pulled herself into a better sitting position. He didn't give her time to rearrange herself. This time the kiss was rough, wild, completely unrestrained. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, feeling the sleepy glide of her lips parting, and demanding an immediate response. She clung to his shoulders as she slumped against him, her brain exploding, her body completely out of her control. She felt an ache she'd never felt before grow inside of her as Wood righted her against him. His mouth was ravaging hers with a bruising force but she only reveled in it. Wood gathered her against his hard frame and shifted her so his erection was pressed against the notch between her thighs.

Katie jerked in surprise but within seconds was trying to get closer to his heady embrace.

His hand slipped through her thick robes, his fingers knotting in them.

"Off," he muttered thickly. His hands searched for the strings in the dark. Katie gasped slightly as she felt a hand roam accidentally across her breast. He found the strings that knotted the robe together and jerked at them impatiently. Katie's hands came up in the dark to help him. He yanked it off but there was still her sweater to contend with. Katie felt a skitter of panic lance through her as Wood began tugging the sweater over her head.

"O-Oliver?" Katie stammered.

He pressed a hard kiss against her mouth to quiet her and slid his hand downwards to cup her breast. He soon found her bra in the way. She heard his expletive in the dark and if she hadn't been so drunk on desire she would've laughed.

Katie hadn't really expected him to take off her bra but before anything could fully register in her brain, she felt the lace slide off and a cool breeze dance across her bare skin. She panicked then because she'd never felt more exposed and vulnerable. She didn't have experience in these matters and everything was happening so fast. She tried to shove herself off of Wood's lap but he had too firm a grip on her and he wasn't planning on letting go. She whimpered, shaking slightly, making Wood stop. He tried to calm her down with soothing, collected whispers. He planted kisses down her neck and Katie felt her control slide down that familiar whirlpool once more. Her fears briefly pushed aside. After all, what chance did she have against him?

She felt her bare back hit the bed covers before Wood dragged her arms above her head and rolled himself partially on top of her. Katie's breath caught as his free hand returned to her breast and stroked it lightly. Her throat issued a soft moan of encouragement. His mouth slid down her neck and kissed the side of her breast softly. She felt his warm breath dance across her skin and rolled her body instinctively against his. She felt his body tense but the thought soon left her as his tongue stroked lazily across her taut nipple.

Wood was dancing along the breaking point as Katie's body rubbed along his length, sending fissions of pleasure through him. His seduction of her body had been so complete that he knew he could have her right now and she wouldn't even care. He released her wrists and as her arms wrapped around his broad back, his hand trailed down her flat belly, tracing the soft curve of her hip, down her thighs, and swept upwards beneath her skirt. He heard her whimper shakily and the sound just drove him onwards. The soft cries rippling from her mouth were driving him to complete insanity. He only wanted her, _needed_ her, more and more.

Katie froze suddenly as the palm of Wood's hand tucked itself beneath the band of her panties and rested against her private most part. Her thighs clamped together but he had already stroked his forefinger along her softness. He stifled a groan at the feel of her warmth and tightened his body against the maddening need to just roll her thighs apart and take her right then a there for that sweet relief. His finger probed ruthlessly. Katie shortly unlocked her legs and they fell limply against the bed sheets, parting for him at the slight pressure he exerted inside her. Her hips surged against his hand now, moving to its own accord, as her fists twined in his robes. She didn't know what she was chasing after, but it felt too good to stop.

Wood suddenly withdrew his hand and Katie cried out in protest. He returned after he'd stripped off her skirt and panties in record time. Katie didn't even notice she was completely naked. All she could concentrate on were the ribbons of pleasure arcing through her body and concentrating on that one delightful spot Wood had decided to lavish his attentions upon. His thumb moved roughly across her folds, opening her more fully to his touch, and skirting across the nub at the top of her sex. He felt her tightening and jerked away.

"Wait," Wood growled. Katie could barely recognize his voice but he'd pulled away from her. Katie felt bereft and abruptly realized that he was _undressing_. She twisted feverishly against him, wanting _anything_ but to stop.

Before she could protest, he'd rolled her underneath him. The shock of his bare flesh against hers stole her train of thought. He reached down between her legs and stroked her roughly, making her hips roll again. He pushed her thighs apart and she felt his powerful, heavy weight rest against her before he pushed into her with one seamless thrust. Katie's hips arched upwards wildly as incredible pain shot through her.

Wood stilled as Katie's harsh cry rang out and her nails dug into his bare flesh.

"Oliver, it _hurts_," she sounded absolutely bewildered. Tears sprang from her eyes. Oliver kissed her gently, trying to maintain his hard-wrought discipline but he was fast losing control. He couldn't take much more of it. His head was spinning; his entire body throbbed and shouted agonizingly for release. He gripped her hands and wound her fingers between hers. He didn't think he could take anymore of her touching. He needed to focus on just getting her through this without exploding right now.

"Shh, Katie, don't cry, please. It's only the first time, I promise," he managed to grind out, attempting to pacify her and alleviate her fears.

Wood managed to hold himself rigidly still for another minute or two before he felt her muscles tighten experimentally against his erection. A rough groan was torn from his throat and his hips jerked forward. His restraint completely shattered, he began thrusting into her heavily, moving Katie across the bed. His hands clutched hers fiercely. Her nails dug into his tightened fists. He burrowed his face against the slender curve of her neck before biting the junction where it met her satiny shoulder. He hammered into her and Katie felt wave after wave of pleasure wrack her body with every inward shove. She gloried in his unintended roughness, not caring, only seeking that elusive rainbow of pleasure.

It was too much to take all at once and with one last thrust, Katie felt the tension in her body snap as her body surged upwards. His name broke over her lips in a seemingly endless tirade as her entire body spasmed in a cataclysmic upheaval she couldn't have dreamed possible. Crest after crest of intolerable sensation made her curl into him, shuddering, and crying out blindly. She went limp after her climax and felt Wood pound into her forcefully, tightening beyond all belief, before he broke and shuddered against her uncontrollably and collapsing weakly on top of her.

The warm, languid aftermath only filled her with content. Wood's weight was making her breathe disconnectedly but she just couldn't bring herself to care. Wood, finally realizing he was crushing her right into the mattress, rolled off of her. Katie bit her lip at the feel of their bodies untangling before he pulled back the covers and tucked them both between the sheets. He slung an arm around her waist and pulled her lazily against him. Katie settled down within seconds and her eyes drooped shut. She'd never felt so tired and the heat radiating from his body was making her even sleepier.

She felt he ought to know though, by now at least, after all of that. She didn't want to hide it anymore.

"I love you, Oliver."

Wood made no reply and Katie fell asleep thinking he'd already passed out. He hadn't though. Her whispered confession only made him grimmer.

They hadn't slept for more than three hours when the entire Tower reverberated with a frantic scream.

Somewhere below them, a younger Year had broken into petrified hollering. Katie jerked awake, her body jumping at the sound of pure undiluted terror filling the air. Just then, a heavy hand clamped over her mouth. Katie panicked and struggled against the person holding her down when her memory began functioning again. She became immediately still as she heard Percy's sputtering in the bed next to Wood's. It hit her abruptly, making her more than mortified: she was in a naked Oliver Wood's dormitory bed with nothing but her birthday suit on. Damn it all to hell…

"What's going on?" Wood called out through his curtained bed. _Thank goodness he decided to shut those_, Katie thought blindly.

Percy shot out of bed and lighted the candles in the room immediately. She heard disgruntled moaning, doors opening and slamming up and down the stairs, curious voices filtering in through the dorm rooms before Percy and the rest of Wood's dorm mates flew out of the room in a rush.

"Where'd it come from?"

"Third Years, boys' dorm."

"What's going on?"

"Why'd he scream?"

"Who screamed?"

"RON!"

They heard McGonagall's sharp voice as she entered through the portrait hole. She sounded very annoyed.

There was a shout and a collective gasp, followed by utter silence and a quick, staccato outburst of whispering along the stairway.

Katie threw Wood a nervous glance.

"Quick, get dressed, they'll be looking for you," Wood said quietly. Katie began searching for her clothes, Wood's sheet clutched to her chest to hide her nudity. Her scattered pieces of clothing were still tucked into random places in Wood's covers. Wood, sensing her hesitancy to dress in front of him, quickly turned away. Honestly, he was a little raw himself. He didn't know what to say to her, what to do. Katie quickly jerked her robes on and wriggled into loose bits of clothing. Wood stuck his head out from behind his curtains to make sure no one was around. There wasn't. The voices around them seemed to be getting fainter as footsteps tromped through the common room. Where were they all going?

Katie shot out from beneath the covers.

Wood's arms jerked out and caught her arm. He couldn't help himself.

"Bell?" He said roughly.

"What?" Katie felt herself blushing.

"Be careful."

He kissed her hard and fast before letting her go and watching her scamper out the door to her own dorm across the hall.

He found out later that Sirius Black had broken into the Tower and attempted to murder his blasted Seeker.


End file.
